


Comfortable sleep

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, eruri - Freeform, pure domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Levi decides to sleep in his bed for once, but it proves a bit of a challenge. Pure domestic fluff.





	Comfortable sleep

For a change, Levi decided to sleep in his bed. At least try to have his two or three hours of rest in a horizontal position. His frequent neglect of that fact was not long to be made clear, as he silently entered their bedroom. Erwin had left the curtains ajar just enough for a slice of moonlight to provide the necessary light to the otherwise pitchblack room.

Erwin had rolled to Levi's side of the bed. Well. Kind of. More like, he was resting in the middle of the bed that was mostly his anyway, with Levi drifting out in his office or just barely sleeping at all. So Erwin couldn't be blamed for taking up most of the free space in his sleep. He seemed to be comfortably and soundlessly asleep, bare chest poked out of the bedsheets and gently raising and lowing to his breathing.

Levi sighed. He should have just stayed where he was like every other day, for simplicity's sake. Not to mention that, for the literal speck of sleep he was lucky to get anyway, he could have saved himself the trouble of walking up to his bedroom. Now that he was here already, might as well just see this to the end and be done with it.

After quickly removing and folding his clothes, Levi placed his knee on the edge of the bed and threw the other over Erwin's body, trying and likely failing to be as soundless and undisturbing as possible to be able to reach the slip of free mattress Erwin had left him. Something in the back of his mind just told him he would put to shame all the grace and precision the battlefield had given him. And he was right. When he rolled over Erwin, his knee bumped against the side of the man's thigh. Levi cringed in antecipation and, of course, Erwin startled up immediately.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Levi," Erwin mumbled, fully drunk and confused from sleep.

"Everything's alright. Go back to sleep."

Erwin barely nodded before sinking back to his pillow. Levi crawled up to his own pillow, always there to mark his place, and the mattress wavered under him as Erwin rolled a bit to the side to give him more space. The bedsheet was welcoming warm, and Erwin was quick to embrace Levi as soon as he layed down, snuggling his nose on the top of his head before he rested his forehead against Levi's. Levi embraced him in return, tucking his arm beneath the side of Erwin's body. He exhaled longly and tried to make his muscles relax, feeling Erwin's warm breathing against his face.

Roughly ten or fifteen seconds passed before Levi had to speak.

"This is uncomfortable as shit."

Erwin chuckled against him.

"Yes, it is."

The man planted a quick kiss on Levi's forehead before both of them unwrapped their arms from each other and promptely rolled to much comfortable positions by turning their backs to each other. 

Much better.

Erwin breathed out a tired but satisfied sigh, fully ready to sink back to his much needed rest. It took way longer for Levi to even remotely start to feel drowsy with the cozyness of the bed beneath him and Erwin's warm back against his. Eventually, he managed to close his eyes and soon after, his three hours of sleep passed.

.

the end

.

**Author's Note:**

>  Just a little fluffy idea I had when I couldn't get into bed either.
> 
> Typed listening to a rather nice EP by Igorrr and Ruby My Dear.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews and corrections to English and encouraged and welcome.


End file.
